This multicenter trial will be conducted in two phases, each lasting 12 weeks. During the first phase, HIV+ patients who have experience unintentional weight loss and meet other eligibility criteria will be randomly assigned to receive either rhGH or placebo. For each patient randomized to receive placebo, two will receive rhGH. All patients who satisfactorily complete the first phase will then be eligible to receive open-label rhGH for 12 weeks. The efficacy and safety of rhHG will be monitored throughout both phases.